DigiBall Z
by Merri-WoodPip-Son
Summary: The 01 Digi-Destined gang get bored of doing Digimon, and go looking for another show to do instead! Good harmless fun! R&R ~^_^~ by Pip


AN: Hey! This is a fic I wrote when Digimon 01 was still on, and I rewrote it recently for your viewing pleasure! I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this fic. Enjoy! ~^_^~ 

**DigiBall Z**

by Pip Son 

"Aaaaand- CUT!" yelled the director. Tai dropped his pose. 

"Whew, that's hard work," he puffed. 

"Hard work trying not to hit you," growled Matt. "Why do you keep on stuffing up our scenes?" 

"Aww, lighten up Matt! Everyone needs a laugh!" 

"Not while we're filming we don't." 

"Okay okay guys!" interrupted Sora. "Break it up already!" Everyone sighed and sat down. After a while, Tai said, "I'm sick of doing Digimon. Lets try something new!" 

"Like what?" asked everyone. 

"I dunno, we could have a look around. We do have the money for it." 

"We'll have to ask, but I guess we could," said Sora excitedly. 

"Yay!" cried TK. "Could we do Thomas the Tank Engine?" Everyone just looked at him. 

"Hmm, lets think about this for a second," said Joe. "Um, trains. Do I want to be a train? No." 

"Aww, nuts," grumbled TK. 

**** 

Together they wandered towards other sets. As they passed each one they decided whether to do it or not. 

"Sesame Street?" asked Tai. 

"Oh yeah! Please!" cried TK. 

"NO!!!" 

**** 

"Sailor Moon?" asked Mimi. 

"No!" cried all the guys. Sora giggled and Kari smiled. 

"I could be Sailor Moon, and Sora could be Sailor Jupiter, and Kari could be Sailor Mercury and Tai could be Sailor Mars..." mused Mimi. 

"Hey, that's an idea! I'd pay to see Tai in a dress!" laughed Matt. 

"...and Matt could be Sailor Venus-" 

"NO!!!" The guys dragged the girls away. 

**** 

"How's about Pokemon?" asked Tai. 

"Yeah! That'd be fun!" cried Kari. 

"And that Brock guy is kinda hot," giggled Mimi. 

"I wanna be Pikachu!" yelled TK. 

"And Tai can be Ash. He's got the same boofy hair and empty head," said Matt, grinning. Tai scowled at him. 

"Okay then! Pokemon it is!" agreed Izzy. They were just about to walk onto the set when someone shouted. 

"Hold it right there! This is MY show!" 

"Hey Misty, what about me 'n' Pikachu?" 

"Like I said, this is MY show!" Misty glared at them. Ash, Pikachu and Brock were right behind her. 

"Oh, we're sorry," apologised Sora. 

"Yeah, sorry," chimed in Mimi. Brock went red and darted around Misty. 

"I'm sure two such beautiful ladies such as yourselves meant no harm at all,," he gushed, kneeling before them and holding their hands. "I'm Brock, and I-" Misty grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back. 

"This beautiful lady does though," she muttered, then turned back to the Digimon crew. "Get your own show! This one's taken! Now beat it! Get lost!" she shrieked. 

"Okay okay, going going," muttered Joe, backing off. 

"Delightful girl," said Matt sarcastically. "Who's dumb idea was that?" 

"Tai's," said some helpful person. 

"I should've know. Numbwit." 

"Well, what next?" asked Izzy. 

"How about WWF wresting?" suggested Tai, glaring at Matt. Matt glared back. 

"No! That's too violent!" cried Kari. 

"How about DragonBall Z?" suggested Joe. All heads turned to the correct set. 

"Yeah!" 

"Perfect!" 

"And I still get to fight and knock the stuffing out of you!" cried Matt. "I'm Goku!" 

"Hang on, we'd better ask first." Sora walked up to a bald dude wearing orange. "Excuse me?" 

"Huh?" He turned around. "You talking to me? Oh hey! Your Sora off Digimon aren't you?" Goku looked around. 

"WOW! I LOVE you guys! I'm a huge fan! My name's Goku, and this is Krillin. Hey guys! It's those kids off Digimon! Come see! Can I have your autograph, Tai? You always seemed so wise to me..." 

"Actually," interrupted Matt, before Tai could get too big headed, "we wanted a break from Digimon, so could we do a couple of episodes of DragonBall Z, on you do ours in the meantime?" 

"Could we?" gasped Goku, his eyes all big and starry. Gohan sweatdropped. 

"Oh dad. I'm so ashamed." 

"Shush you. Come on everybody! Let's go!" 

**** 

"I'm allergic to this face paint," grumbled Joe. "Why do I have to be the green alien?" 

"Cos you tall and... yeah, that's all," explained Sora, as she straightened her green wig. 

"I get to be Gohan, I get to be Gohan," chanted TK as he pulled on the orange shirt. Mimi fixed her newly-died hair into a bun. Izzy pulled on a flesh coloured swimming cap. Matt was fixing his fake muscles. The Tai walked in. 

"Well, I'm ready," he announced. Matt cracked up laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Tai demanded. Matt was laughing to hard to speak, so he just painted. At Tai's head. "What's wrong with it?" 

"That'd be *hahaha* one of *hohoho* the drawbacks *hehehe* of being Vegeta!" Matt was in hysterics, rolling around on the floor hooting with laughter. Tai's hair stuck straight up and was jet black. It looked like he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket. 

"Oh dear. Let me fix it," sighed Sora, smothering a grin. Mimi giggled. Tai glared at Matt, silently vowing to get revenge. 

**** 

"Aaaand, ACTION!" Tai stood in front of a blue-eyed Gohan and a slouchy looking Piccolo. 

"Uuum, what's my line again?" asked Joe. It was supplied to him. "Oh." 

"CUT! TRY AGAIN! ACTION!" 

"I'll destroy Kakarot's son!" Tai/Vegeta yelled. 

"NO! Ow!" Joe tripped over the hem of his too-big robe. "Sorry." Tai started laughing. 

"CUT! AGAIN!" 

"CUT!" 

"CUT!" 

"CUT!" By the time Joe got his part right, and Tai stopped laughing, it was time for lunch. So they had lunch and continued. 

"CUT!" 

"CUT!" 

"CUT!" 

"CUT!" Finally Joe/Piccolo got killed off. The energy blast was flying right at little TK/Gohan and- 

"Where's Matt?" yelled Sora. A slight snore answered her question. She marched over to the 'Flying Nimbus' and tipped it over. Matt fell off and landed with a thud. 

"Ow! Oh! Sorry, am I on?" 

"YES!" By now tempers were fraying and sparks were flying. 

"Okay, sorry, I'm ready now." Matt got back on the 'Nimbus'. 

"Right! ACTION!" 

"What? Where'd he go?" Tai/Vegeta gasped. 

"Up here!" Matt was swaying, suspended on a rope, pretending to hover. Izzy went to make the appropriate sound effects on his computer. 

"This application has unexpectedly quit. Please save your work to a new folder and restart the computer," the tinny computer voice rang out. 

"CUT!" 

"That's it!!!" cried Tai. "I quit! Who's lame-brained, half baked, idiotic idea was this?" 

"Yours," said Matt. 

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to Digimon! I quit!" 

"Me too!" yelled Sora. 

"Me three!" chimed Joe. Soon everyone had left. Tai stopped at the door. 

"Good night Matt. Sweet dreams," he said as he turned off the lights and shut the door. 

"What? No! Tai, don't do this! You don't really want to- TAI! I'm serious! Get me down from this rope! Tai! Tai? TAI!!!!!!!!!" 

THE END 


End file.
